Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort's Prophecy
by angeldevilgrl91
Summary: Harry is in his last year at Hogworts and deling with his sister's new baby named after there father James, and Draco Malfoy trying to con his way into there lives by trying to show him how scarred he is of what Lord voldemort will do when he gets his han
1. The Flash back

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry potter movies or books im just using the characters for the fun of writing.

Chapter 1

The Flash back

"Malfoy, what do you want, I don't think my sister wants to see you right now," Harry said when he saw Draco Malfoy at his front door.

"Not now Potter, I need to see her," Draco replied with a look of worry in his eyes.

Harry looked at Draco and nodded while moving aside so Draco could get passed and in to the house.

When Draco and Harry were both inside a big black dog greeted them snarling at Draco but stopped when he herd baby James crying. He trotted up the stairs and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"YOUR LETTING THAT DOG TAKE CARE OF MY SON!" Draco yelled when he saw Josie coming out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me Draco but that dog has a name and he is the only one James likes to see when he wakes up from a bad dream, and if I remember right you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby since I told you that I was going to have him," Josie snapped, giving Draco her famous evil stare that she knew he hated.

Flash back

"Draco! Not in the common room someone could walk in!" Josie said trying to push him off of her and sitting up on the couch looking around the Slytherin common room making sure no one was there.

Josie was in Gryffindor along with Harry and Draco was in Slytherin two houses that never got along.

"Chill Josie, no ones going to walk in there's classes going on, and besides were just making out." he said kissing her neck.

"Draco, I have to tell you something, in Private were no one can walk in and over hear."

"Well there's no one around," he replied still kissing her neck witch he knew she liked.

"Um…. There's no easy way to say this so I'm going to spit it out, Draco I'm going to have a baby, I found out the other day and I was…" she was cut off by the look she was getting from Draco. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I need sometime to think, I'll talk to you later, ok Josie," he said.

"Fine, if you need me I'll be in Gryffindor tower remember your password is 'love' but the fat lady wont let you in unless I'm in there," Josie said.

Josie walked out of the portrait whole that lead to the hallway. She walked around for a little while than decided to go to Gryffindor tower for the remainder of the night.

"What's the password Miss. Potter?" the Fat lady asked when Josie got to the portrait whole that lead to the common room.

"Sorry, I'm not really in the mood and forgot what it was," Josie Replied.

"Well than I'm sorry but I cannot let you enter."

"Please I just want to lay down," Josie said.

"Since you never forget the password on purpose and I know that you belong here you may enter," the fat lady said and opened up so Josie could go into the common room.

She walked in to see Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting in there 3 favorite chairs.

Harry knowing the look on Josie's face meant she was upset asked, "Jos, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" she screamed running up the spiral stair case leading into the girls dormitories.

"Harry you should go talk to her, I've never seen her this upset before, it must have something to do with Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Yeah Harry you better talk to her," Ron sided with Hermione.

Harry looked at both of them and nodded and got up out of his chair and started up the spiral staircase to her room were he saw Josie crying on her bed.

"Jos?"

"Harry, Leave me alone!" she said pulling her blankets over her head.

"Jos, what happened is it Malfoy because if he…" he stopped when she peeked out of the blankets.

"I told him about the baby that's what happened." she replied.

"He didn't take it that great I'm guessing," Harry said.

"Yea do you really think I'd be up here crying my eyes out if he took it they way I wanted him to?" she snapped giving him a look of terror, "What am I going to do I'm only 16 years old , I'm to young to have a baby," she finished.

"Don't worry Jos, Mrs. Weasly will help you and so will I and I know Ron and Hermione will help if Malfoy don't come around, and even if he does will still help." Harry replied taking his sister into his arms and held her tightly while she cry on his shoulder.

"Harry if it's a boy I want to name him after Daddy and if it's a girl name her after mommy and I'm using our last name not his." she said curling up in his arms.

End of Flash back

"Look I didn't come to argue with you, I'm scarred really scarred, your brother and you didn't kill you-know-who yet and he's mad at me I can feel it," Draco said.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it?" she snapped.

"I want to stay with you, Josie you have no idea how scarred I am, I'm sorry for everything I really am," he said.

Josie knew that Draco wasn't lying because of the look in his eyes and the way his voice sounded when he said you-know-who.

"Fine you can stay with us but! You can not go anywhere alone with James, you got that!" she said agreeing to let him stay with her and the Weasly's.

"Well when you trust me more would you let me spend time with my son alone?" Draco asked.

"Maybe it depends on a lot right now," Josie replied.


	2. The Suprise

Chapter 2 

The Surprise 

"Hey Josie, would you mind if I asked you something?" asked Ron the next morning when they took James for a walk in the park.

"Sure what's up Ron?" she replied.

"Do you think you would go out with me sometime?" he quickly asked.

Shocked by what Ron had just asked her she shook her head yes not trusting her voice.

"Really! I mean even with Malfoy living with us now you still want to go out with me!" Ron said with a excited voice.

"Sure why not you've been there more than he has for me and James. Why should I even have to worry about what Malfoy thinks he's just some guy." Josie replied seeing how happy her answer made Ron and in the back of her mind her as well.

"But he's James's father I think its cool that he wants to now be apart of it not that I'm defending him," Ron said.

"Yea but I don't think he's here for James I think he's here because of Voldemort.." at that Ron winced. "Sorry I forgot you don't like people saying his name but you have to get use to it." Josie said.

"Hi um I was wondering if you could show me around I just moved here and I don't know anyone," said Tom Lord Voldemort as a teen

"Sure, I'm Josie and this is Ron, and this little guy here is my son James." Josie said shaking the kids hand.

"I'm Thomas but my friends from home call me Tom," he said.

"Nice to met you Tom, would you like to come back to our place to have some dinner?"

"I'd love to but my parents are going to freak out if I don't get home soon I just came out for a quick walk to see what its like here," he said.

"Well tomorrow were going off to school so we wont be back for awhile so see you around," Josie said pushing the stroller forward and grabbing Ron but the arm.

When they got back to the house the made sure no one was around and went inside.

"There was something strange about that kid he looked like I knew him from some where." Josie said as she put James up in his bed for his afternoon nap.

"Jos, I don't think it was Voldemort one thing I know is that he doesn't have parents he was raised in an orphanage all his life until he went to Hogwarts," Harry said. "Besides my scar would be hurting if it was him and he was close and so would yours," he finished.

"Yea but there was something funny about him, I guess were going to have to wait and see maybe I am right and it is Voldemort! because my scar don't appear unless yours hurts and I saw it when I came home and looked in the Mirror so Ha it is him!" Josie said.

"Maybe he turned himself into a teenager to get to us," Ron said.

"Come on guys I doubt that's the case," Harry said holding his hand over his scar.

"Your scar does hurt don't it?" Josie asked knowing that he was trying to lie about it.

"Kind of but it could be because he's angry right now I mean it hurts all the time now but not so much as it use to," he replied.

"I think we should talk to Uncle Lupin about this or Sirius, I don't think we should let this go without someone knowing." Josie said.

"I agree with Josie," Ron and Hermione agreed looking at Josie and Harry standing by the crib.

"Fine will tell Lupin and Sirius about it and see what they say but I think you three are freaking out when you don't need to,"

They walked down to the Kitchen were a Snuffles was lying on the floor and Ramous Lupin was sitting on the chair at the table reading the Daily Profit.

"Uncle Lupin? Sirius can we talk to you about something?" Josie asked.

Snuffles looked up and from a black dog turned into Sirius Black, Harry and Josie's godfather.

"What's up kids." Ramous asked.

"Well there's a new kid on the block and his name is Tom, when I met him this morning walking in the park with Ron and James, he came off as weird and I looked at my arm and the scar was there,"

"Harry does your scar hurt?" Sirius asked looking at Harry.

"Well yea but its been hurting since the end of my 4th year at Hogwarts when Voldemort came back," Harry replied thinking the whole thing was stupid.

"How could Voldemort make himself into a 17 year old boy if he didn't need to, hello Harry were trying to kill him here!" Josie said shaking her brother.

"Chill out Jos, I know what were doing here and I guess if he was trying to get to me he could do anything it takes," Harry said pulling out of Josie's grip.

"Is this a private conversation or can I join," Draco said walking into the room just as Sirius turned back into a dog.

"Um yea it's a private talk,"

"I just wanted to tell you that James woke up but he's asleep now, and don't worry I didn't hurt him or kidnap him he's asleep in his crib just the way I found him," Draco snapped back at Josie.

"I believe you, and I know you didn't hurt him or kidnap him because I would know," Josie said.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to your private conversation," Draco said walking out of the room and down the hall.

"I better go talk to him," Josie said walking after him.


	3. Draco and Josie’s Relationship

Chapter 3 

Draco and Josie's Relationship 

"Draco, wait up! Please look I'm sorry not all of us can trust you completely yet, I can trust you a little but not as much as before you have to understand that." Josie said grabbing hold of Draco's bedroom door and holding it open so she could slip in to talk to him.

"Look I'm sick of everyone treating me like I have the pelage, I love you still Josie I really do, you helped me out when I came to you and I know I don't deserve you I messed things up big time but I was scared I don't know how to be a father I guessed you were better off without me." he replied getting really close to Josie and putting his arms around her waist.

"No you don't deserve me after what you did, but you do deserve to be around your son, you've earned my respect at how well you are with James, not everyone can do that," she said not pulling away.

The sensation of him holding her again made her weaken in the knee's so that he had to hold her up.

She leaned into him as she use to when he was about to kiss her. Draco picked up her chin with his finger and leaned down and kissed her hard and passionate on the lips.

Draco quickly put a silencing charm around the room so no one could hear what was going on inside his room. As he started pulling off her shirt as he kissed her harder on the lips and down her neck, she undid his pants and slid them off to his ankles. Draco ran his hands over her body that was starting to sweat, when he got to the waste of her pants he unbuttoned them and slid them off along with her underwear. He laid her on the bed and moved his hands all over her body while kissing her up and down her neck. They made love for the first time since the end of 5th year.

When they were done hours later they quickly got dressed and ran down to the kitchen were Sirius was laying on his dog bed when Draco was around but he felt that he should revel himself to Draco now that he saw the look on Josie's face and knew that he had to have a little chat with Draco about what happens if he leaves Josie again.

There was a flash of light and Snuffles was no longer snuffles he was a man standing before them.

"Sirius what are you doing!" Josie said.

"Taking Draco for a little walk, don't worry we wont be long, best be getting to bed Jos you have a big day in the morning being were going to diagon alley," Sirius said taking Draco's arm so he couldn't say no.

Josie sat down at the table because her legs were shaking so much from everything thing that happened.

'that wasn't suppose to happen why did I let that happen!' she said under her breath not realizing that Harry was sitting across the table from her.

"What did happen? Is what I'd like to know!" Harry said turning on the lights.

"Why are you down hear," Josie asked starting to shake even more.

"Because when you left earlier this morning to talk to him and didn't show up for dinner everyone thought you disappeared or something but now that I think about it I did sense a spell around the room," Harry said.

"He put a silence charm on the room because we didn't want to wake James up in the next room from yelling so much," she replied quickly thinking about how to fool her brother.

"Jos, I know you, I can tell by the look on your face right now that you two weren't yelling at each other, I can also tell that you really love him but are still scared of what's going to happen if he leaves you again," said Harry reaching across the room and taking her hand.

"We….um….kind of….had sex…." she said starting to cry. "why did I let this happen!"

"Because you love him even if he was a jerk to you last year, YOU LOVE HIM! And you forgave him not that any of us has but you did and that's all that matters right now," Harry said moving across to the other side of the table so he could comfort his sister.

"Harry I don't want what happened to happen again, I cant bare to lose him again I cant I really cant,"

"You wont Sirius and I wont let that happen again, were making sure that he wont leave you again and you know what if he does than he wasn't worth a second chance at all," Harry replied hugging his sister close to him.

"There in trouble!" Josie yelled out of no were.

"What are you talking about there just on the front porch talking,"

"NO HARRY THERE IN TROUBLE!" Josie screamed even louder to wake everyone up in the house.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley ran downstairs along with Remus and the kids.

"What is going on down here?" asked Remus.

"Sirius and Draco are in trouble there not on the front porch there at the park down the street and there in trouble! HELP THEM!" Josie said scared worse than she was about what everyone was going to think when the found out about her and Draco.

"Ok ok calm down Hermione, Ginny, Ron you take care of Josie and James everyone else come with me," Remus said opening the front door.

"Everything's going to be ok, Josie, don't worry about it there going to help," Hermione said rocking Josie in her arms who was now a basket case and crying nonstop.

"No its not something bad happened to them I can feel it," she said.

"Jos, whatever is going on Harry and everyone will take care of it, besides Sirius is there he's not going to let anything happen purposely." Ron said trying to calm down his friend.

"Ron I don't care if Sirius is with Draco or not there in trouble I know they are!"

"Jos, calm down please, I'm all right!" said Draco walking in the kitchen door.

"OH MY GOD! I thought you were in trouble!" Josie said clinging on to him as if he had died and came back.

"I was it was a Dementor and since I wasn't taught how to do the Patronus yet I didn't know how to defend myself and Sirius had to turn into a dog when he felt them coming or they would kill him." Draco replied holding her as tightly as he could. "But thanks to Harry and everyone who came just in time were ok." he finished.

"Your shaking did the Dementor try and take your soul like he would have done to Sirius?" Josie asked looking up at him.

"The Dementor tried to take all the happy memories I had and I felt like I was losing you because you're the only happy memories I have," Draco said.

"Well everyone you must be getting to bed we have to go to Diagon alley tomorrow morning and you all need your rest." Mrs. Weasly said moving them out of the kitchen and into there bedrooms.

"As for Draco and Josie I would like to have a word with both of them now Molly, it wont take long," Sirius said.

"As long as they get to bed soon," she replied walking out of the kitchen and closing the door.

"Sirius, look whatever it is cant it wait till tomorrow I'm really tired," Josie said trying to get out of the lecture she was going to hear.

"NO SIT DOWN!" Sirius said in a strong deep voice.

"Ok sorry geez," she said sitting down in front of Draco so that he could put his arms around her waist.

"As for what me and Draco talked about that is non of your concern but I would like to let you both know that if your going to be sleeping together under my roof than you better be doing it at night when everyone's a sleep and Draco I told you before if she gets pregnant again and you leave her like you did before don't run to us when you get in trouble because I wont let you into this house after that, I know I'm not her real father but if James was here you would have been dead along time ago!" Sirius said in a stern voice.

"I know sir," Draco replied.

"Josie, I think you should go take care of your son I hear him crying again," Sirius said. "As for you Draco I'll see you in the morning, in your bed alone!" he finished getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Josie walked to James' room and rocked him back and forth in her arms before putting him back into his crib and walking to the other side of the room to her bed and falling asleep.

Draco was in the next room looking up at the sealing smiling for the first time in months. He feel asleep to the thought of Josie and his son in his arms as a family like they should have been a long time ago when James was born.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4

Diagon Alley 

"Josie, time to get up, were leaving soon for Diagon alley," Harry said shaking her awake.

Moaning Josie sat up and glared at him.

"If you think I'm going to Diagon Alley without James, than your wrong so if you want to wake him up be my guest." Josie replied knowing that her son would let out a scream if he was woken up.

Harry glared back at her than over to James's crib and started walking over. He picked up his nephew with out him waking up.

"and I guess you don't now this but you can keep him sleeping when you pick him up."

"You know what Harry! Just wait…" she was cut off by James waking up in horror screaming and crying. "Told you."

"Shhhh, its ok James, Uncle Harry is here shh," Harry said rocking him back and forth.

"Give him to me, he's not going to stop. Look these are the books I need and the size for my robes, I'm going to stay here," Josie said taking James from Harry and handing the piece of parchment with her book list on it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ron asked walking in.

"Yea I'm just going to stay here with James, I think he's getting a fever, so I'm just going to take care of him," replied Josie.

"I was hoping you would come and we could go and get some ale or pumpkin juice, or something," Ron said sounding disappointed.

"Ok, I'll go," Josie replied. "Just let me get ready."

"I'll get James ready, if you want," Harry said smiling at his best mate and his sister.

"Fine, whatever have fun!" Josie snapped.

She wasn't in the best of moods that day, and she could tell it wasn't going to get any better.

When they were all ready Mrs. Weasley handed Harry, Josie, and Ginny a handful of flew powder, since they were the youngest of all the kids. Ron and Hermione who turned 17 and took there Wizarding test and passed were aloud to appreciate to Diagon Alley, and wait for the others.

Draco dressed and hair died like a Weasley was aloud to come since no one would know it was him had to stay with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley since it was to dangerous for him to go off alone even though he looked like them.

"Hermione, I have like this really big problem," Josie said when the two girls were left to wonder alone for a while.

"What's wrong?"

"Well me and Draco have been getting on really well and everything since yesterday and all but Ron likes me and I don't want to hurt his feelings and tell him I don't like him like that," Josie replied wishing life was easier than this.

"Well lets see, you can tell him with out hurting his feelings by pointing out that Draco is James' father and you want be with Draco for the baby's sake, and that you still love him Ron but as a friend only," Hermione replied putting her arm around Josie.

"Why did he have to come back into my life, if it wasn't for Draco coming back and being sorry me and Ron could have worked out, but Draco is James' father and that's never going to change," Josie said looking down at James who was in his stroller.

"I know and I know Ron will understand," Hermione was cut off by Harry and Ron running over to them.

"Josie! We need to get going so hurry up and get your stuff together," Harry said in a panic.

"Grab on to me and Hermione will bring you back to your house," Ron said picking up James and the stroller and waiting for Josie to grab on to him.


End file.
